


Double dates!

by ii_Rose



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Shorts, date, double dates, pancake dates, valentine day dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_Rose/pseuds/ii_Rose
Summary: this is just a short!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 27





	Double dates!

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be 1 chapter, all for the fluff!

The brown haired boy layed on his chest, still asleep. Dream ran his fingers through the boy's hair, smiling quietly.

"George.." Dream spoke softly, kissing the top of George's head

"mm.." George grumbled, holding onto him tighter "Not yet-"

"We have to get ready Georgie.." Dream brushed his finger along the boy's cheek bone gently.

"For..?" George leaned into his hand, smiling quietly.

"The double date," Dream kissed his forehead, a shit eating grin on his face.

George sat up "Fuck-- I forgot-"

Dream laughed, getting out of bed once his bed head boyfriend was off him.

George walked to the bathroom, while Dream walked to the kitchen of their house.

Dream opened the fridge, getting eggs, milk, and the pancake mix powder. He placed them all on the counter island, going to the cabinet to grab a mixing bowl, along with a whisk.

George came from the bathroom after taking shower, his wet hair still sticking to his face, some of it pushed back and messy. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, a few bruises along his shoulders and back. (Hi, yes BRUISES.) "You can shower-- I'll cook, I don't want burnt pancakes for breakfast-" George grinned quietly as Dream walked over, pulling him into a hug. He left go after a bit, walking into the bathroom as George walked into their room.

George changed into a dark blue button up top, a pair of black pants, with what he hopes is dark grey socks, but may be pink. The brown haired bow walked to the kitchen, and started making them both breakfast.

As he cooked, he called with Sapnap, who was on his way with Karl for the double date.

"Karl made the best ham last night oh my god" Sapnap laughed,

"It wasn't that good-" Karl laughed awkwardly,

"Sure sure, but my Goggy can make fluffy pancakes-" Dream spoke softly, coming up behind George, who jumped at the sudden warm touch "DREAM-"  
Karl and Sapnap bursted into laughter, while Dream held onto George.

After a while, Sapnap just let himself in, while Karl just followed him, holding his hand.  
George had set the round table that was under the window, it had candles, and plates with fluffy pancakes, and syrups and butter. Dream sat on his side, smiling at George, who had whipped crème on his nose.

"OI STOP WITH THAT GAY SHIT-" Sapnap yelled, making George jump, and Dream looked over.  
"That's.. kinda the point..?" Dream offered, laughing a bit  
"Shut the fuck up- I'm hungry-" Sapnap shut the door, walking with Karl to the seats for them.

They started eatting, Sapnap bitting into the fluffy pancakes. They were good, better then Karl's, but he'd never admit that.  
"Their really good-" Karl laughed, smiling at George.  
George grinned "Thank you,"  
Dream leaned over, kissing George gently, who kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> all done! ennjoy, this was just for the fluff, and cute feels- and it's almost 3k characters long :')


End file.
